Happy New Year
by Bringhimup
Summary: Oneshot: Das Jahr 1999 endet und Hermine findet sich zu Hause wieder, allein. Und das alles nur, weil sie Angst hat, angetrunken in Harrys Gegenwart zu sein. Aber wird Harry sie wirklich im Stich lassen? Wir werden sehen. Happy New Year to everyone!


**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem generellen Plot (und nicht mal der gehört komplett mir). Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Authors Note:** Bei dieser Geschichte ließ ich mich mehr als nur ein kleines bisschen von "DonovanPotter" und ihrer gleichnamigen in Englisch verfassten Story vom 29.12.2006 inspirieren. Sie hat mir so gut gefallen, dass ich mich spontan dazu entschloss, eine eigene Version zu schreiben. Zu finden ist das Original auf Portkey(dot)org. Selbstverständlich habe ich sie vorab um Erlaubnis gebeten und sie auch bekommen.

Der Beginn meiner Geschichte ist mehr oder weniger eine wortgetreue Übersetzungen ihrer Version. Während Hermine im Verlauf der Geschichte bei "DonovanPotter" aber ihre Meinung ändert, bleibt sie bei mir stur, wodurch der Mittelteil doch erheblich abweicht.

Dennoch ist das Ergebnis fast das gleiche (das Ende ist ebenfalls an ihre Version angelehnt), auch wenn meine Version noch ein wenig „erotischer" und fast doppelt so lang ausfällt. "DonovanPotter" wählte bei ihrem "Happy New Year" ein ‚PG13'-Rating, was hier einem ‚T'-Rating entspricht. Meine Geschichte verdient ihr ‚M'-Rating.

Diese Geschichte ist nicht BETA-gelesen. Geschrieben wurde sie in den letzten zwei Tagen.

**§-§**

**Happy New Year**

**§-§**

»Komm schon, Hermine!«

»Nein.«

»Sei keine Spielverderberin. Lass uns feiern!«

»Nein.«

»Du kannst nicht alleine hier bleiben. Es ist das Ende des Jahrhunderts – der Wechsel des Jahrtausends. Das gibt es nur ein Mal in deinem Leben. Morgen ist das …«

»Einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert«, beendete Hermine den Satz. »Ich weiß das, Harry, aber ich will trotzdem nicht zu dieser Party gehen.«

»Warum nicht?«, fragte er ein wenig frustriert, als er sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes setzte, auf dem sie im Schneidersitz hockte und ein Buch las.

»Weil ich Sylvesterpartys hasse. Jeder bechert bis er völlig betrunken ist und tut Dinge, die er später bereut. Es wird ein totales Chaos, das ich mir ersparen möchte.«

»Dann … dann geh ich eben auch nicht«, erwiderte Harry entschlossen.

»Ehrlich, Harry«, sagte sie sanft, »es ist okay. Außerdem musst du gehen. Mrs. Weasley wäre am Boden zerstört, wenn du nicht da bist. Zudem ist da Ron … und die anderen Jungs. Normalerweise bist du der Mittelpunkt einer Party.«

»Ich bin mir nicht allzu sicher, wie ich das verstehen soll.«

»Versteh es als Kompliment.« Hermine lächelte schelmisch. »Sieh mal, wenn du nicht gehst, wirst du vermisst und sie kommen und holen dich. Wenn ich nicht gehe, wird es niemanden kümmern, weil ich auf Partys sowieso nicht gerade die Stimmungskanone bin.«

»Mich kümmert es.«

Hermine blickte Harry sorgfältig an, um zu sehen, ob er sich nur über sie lustig machte. Als sie feststellte, dass das nicht der Fall war, stutzte sie ein wenig. Aber bevor sie über die mögliche Bedeutung seiner Worte wirklich nachdenken konnte, kam Ron in ihr Schlafzimmer gepoltert.

»Hast du sie schon überredet?«, fragte er Harry.

»Nein, hab ich nicht«, erwiderte Harry Kopf schüttelnd.

»Tja … also … wir müssen los«, gab Ron sichtbar erregt und mit Blick auf seine Uhr von sich. »Mum hat das Essen um Acht serviert und wenn wir auch nur noch eine Minute länger warten, wird alles weg sein.« Er blickte Hermine in die Augen. »Ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest deine Meinung noch ändern.«

»Tut mir leid, Ron, aber das wird nicht passieren«, versicherte Hermine mit einem erzwungenen Grinsen. »Geht ihr Zwei nur und habt viel Spaß. Wir sehen uns morgen.« Ron nickte, hob die Hand einmal kurz zum Abschied und eilte aus ihrem Zimmer.

Harry blickte zu Hermine. »Ohne dich, wird es nicht dasselbe sein«, sagte er sanft.

»Du wirst nicht einmal merken, dass ich nicht da bin«, versicherte sie ihm.

»Natürlich werde ich das bemerken. Wie könnte ich dich nicht vermissen«, erwiderte er ein wenig erregt. Er schien sich über Hermines Worte zu ärgern.

»Harry …«

»Wie wär's, wenn ich verspreche, nichts zu trinken«, schlug Harry vor. »Wir bleiben beide nüchtern, so das du nicht die Kontrolle verlierst, wie beim letzten Mal, als du angetrunken warst.«

»Du musstest das aus der Mottenkiste kramen, oder?«, grummelte Hermine, die furchtbar errötete.

»Klar«, grinste Harry, »nun ja … _du_ hast _mich_ geküsst …«

»Peinlich genug. Ich habe mich ewig dafür geschämt«, gab sie ernst von sich. Ihre Freundschaft hatte eine ganze Zeit lang darunter gelitten. Sie hatten nicht mehr gewusst, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten. »Deshalb gehe ich nicht auf diese Party. Wir wissen beide, dass du nicht nüchtern bleiben kannst, und ich werde nach ein paar Gläsern zu viel, ein bisschen zu …«

»Lustig? Anhänglich? Liebestoll?«

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. »Ja, irgendwas davon.« Sie seufzte leise. »Deshalb ist es für mich sicherer, hier zu bleiben. Ich arbeite ein wenig an meinen Berichten und genieße ein paar Gläser Rotwein. Ich habe noch den 1996 Merlot, Spätauslese, den ich nur für den Jahrtausendwechsel aufgehoben habe.«

»Harry!«, brüllte Ron und ließ beide zusammenzucken. »Wir müssen los! Jetzt!«

»Ron ist ein bisschen … nervös«, erklärte Harry entschuldigend, der sich wieder zu Hermine drehte. »Ich gehe dann wohl besser.«

»Hab Spaß, Harry«, witzelte Hermine, während Harry zur Tür lief.

»Du weißt ja, wo wir sind … wenn du deine Meinung doch noch änderst«, sagte Harry lächelnd vom Türrahmen aus. »Und nur damit du es weißt, ich mochte dich Liebestoll.«

Mit diesem Kommentar schloss Harry ihre Tür und war verschwunden und ließ eine verwirrte Hermine zurück. Sie saß noch einen Moment länger in dieser Position auf dem Bett und starrte an die Stelle, an der sie Harry zuletzt gesehen hatte. Kaum hörte sie ihre beiden besten Freunde disapparieren, begann sie auch schon über Harrys Worte nachzudenken.

Es kümmerte ihn, wenn sie nicht auf der Party war.

Er würde sie vermissen, wenn sie nicht auf der Party war.

Er hatte es gemocht, als sie auf einer der vielen Siegesfeiern nach Voldemorts Tod ein wenig angetrunken gewesen war und ihn geküsst hatte. Sie hatte ihn ganz schön oft geküsst.

Der logische Teil ihres Hirnes begann ihr zu erzählen, dass Harry all das nur gesagt hatte, um sie auf der Party dabei zu haben. Das er sie natürlich vermissen würde, weil sie sein bester Freund war. Sie kannten einander seit mehr als neun Jahren und teilten inzwischen sogar ein kleines, muggelkompatibles Haus in der Nähe von London miteinander (zusammen mit Ron). Sie hatten sogar einen großen Fernseher, den Ron aber mehr nutzte, als Harry und Hermine zusammen. Harry und sie waren sich wirklich sehr nah.

Aber nicht _so_ nah. Hermine seufzte und legte ihr Buch auf das Bett.

Sie hatte nicht gelogen, als sie Harry erzählt hatte, dass sie keine Partys mochte – besonders Sylvesterpartys. Aber das war nicht der Hauptgrund dafür, dass sie nicht in den Fuchsbau wollte. Sie wollte nicht gehen, weil es so schmerzvoll war, Harry in Gegenwart anderer Frauen zu sehen, die hemmungslos mit ihm flirteten und sich ihm geradezu aufdrängten. Es tat weh, wenn Harry ohne sie Spaß hatte. Es tat weh, dass es für ihn auch ein Leben ohne sie darin gab.

Für so lange Zeit war es Hermine gewesen, die immer an seiner Seite gestanden hatte. Sie war immer für ihn dagewesen, hatte ihm in allem geholfen. Vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag und sieben Tage die Woche. Und nun … nun waren sie alle gereift und Harry brauchte sie nicht mehr so sehr, und daran musste sie sich noch immer gewöhnen. Es war zwar nun wirklich nicht so, dass Harry in jeder Nacht eine andere Frau an seinem Arm hatte oder dass er keinen Spaß mehr mit Hermine hatte, aber es war eben niemals versucht worden, diese imaginäre Linie zu überschreiten, die man nicht mit seinem platonischen besten Freund überschritt.

Außer in dieser einen Nacht vor gut zwei Jahren, als Hermine betrunken gewesen war.

Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Bett und lief durch das leise Haus, bis sie in der Küche ankam. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum und fand das dreckige Geschirr in der Spüle. Sie überlegte einen Moment, ob sie es abwaschen sollte, hatte dazu aber keine Lust. Außerdem war es Rons Aufgabe und sie sah nicht ein, ihm diese abzunehmen.

Ihr Blick schweifte zur Uhr, es war schon kurz vor Neun und dann weiter zu ihrer besonderen Flasche Rotwein. Sie war ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern und ausgesprochen kostbar. Neben der Flasche stand wartend ein einsames, leeres Glas.

Hermine lief zum Eisschrank und entnahm eine Packung mit Schokoladeneis. Sie holte sich einen Löffel aus der Besteckschublade und setzte sich an den Tisch im Esszimmer. Fast schon gierig öffnete sie die Packung und begann zu essen.

Ihr Blick ging dabei durch den Raum, der deutlich bewohnter aussah, als es ihr passte. Selbst hier lag überall Zeug von Harry und Ron herum. Die beiden waren nicht gerade die ordentlichsten Vertreter ihrer Spezies, Ron noch deutlich schlimmer als Harry, was es Hermine gerade am Anfang nicht besonders einfach gemacht hatte, mit ihnen zusammenzuleben.

Zwar war sie das bereits aus der Zeit der Horkrux-Jagd gewohnt gewesen, doch hatte sie damals noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass es sich in einem regulären Zuhause ändern würde. Sie hatte sich getäuscht. Seufzend erblickte sie Rons mit Schlamm beschmierten Torwarthandschuhe, die halb unter einer Komode lagen. Gegen den Drang ankämpfend, sie aufzuheben und wegzuräumen, schloss sie die Augen und seufzte.

Schon recht früh hatte sie es aufgegeben, hinter den beiden herzuräumen, auch wenn sie gelegentlich noch immer diese Impulse verspürte. Nur wenn es wirklich zu viel wurde, explodierte sie in Anwesenheit der beiden, was sie dann dazu trieb, zumindest ein wenig Ordnung zu schaffen. Zwar war es ein Witz, was vor allem Ron unter Ordnung verstand, doch glich er diesen Makel mit anderen Qualitäten aus. Wenn Hermine nur einfallen würde, welche das noch einmal waren.

Nach einem weiteren Löffel voller Eiscream blickte sie auf die Uhr an der Wand und stellte fest, dass sie gerade einmal fünf Minuten hinter sich gebracht hatte. In diesem Tempo würde noch ein ganzes Jahr vergehen, bis es endlich Mitternacht war.

Hermine seufzte erneut. Es war einfach pathetisch, hier allein am Tisch zu sitzen und Schokoladeneis zu essen, während alle ihre Freunde und Verwandten auf großen Partys waren und ihren Spaß hatten. Aber sie hatte es selbst so gewollt. Ein wenig schlapp erhob sie sich vom Tisch und brachte den Rest ihrer Eiscream zurück in die Küche. Sie würde etwas Besseres finden, womit sie sich beschäftigen konnte, bei dem sie sich nicht noch ein weiteres Kilo auf ihre ohnehin schon zu fetten Hüften fraß.

Zunächst versuchte Hermine es mit ihrem Buch, welches sie aber einfach nicht mehr in seinen Bann ziehen konnte. Selbst ein Glas ihres ausgezeichneten Weines half dabei nicht. Frustriert warf sie den dicken Wälzer auf ihren Nachttisch und probierte es mit Musikhören. Gelegentlich, wenn sie besonders angespannt war, genoss Hermine es, sich klassische Musik anzuhören. An diesem Abend aber nicht. Schon nach kaum zehn Minuten hatte sie genug von Beethoven und schaltete ihren Plattenspieler wieder aus.

Frustrierter als zuvor setzte sie sich an ihren großen Schreibtisch und begann sich tatsächlich einige Berichte anzusehen. Zwar hatte sie sich geschworen, nicht über die Feiertage zu arbeiten, war nun aber froh, trotzdem einige Unterlagen mit nach Hause gebracht zu haben. Schnell vertiefte sie sich in die Beschreibung eines Tatortes und vergaß ihren Kummer. Dass Krummbein ihr dabei Gesellschaft leistete und sich von ihr hinter den Ohren kraulen und am Bauch streicheln ließ, half zusätzlich.

Es war bereits halb Zwölf, als Hermine ihre Tatortanalyse abgeschlossen hatte. Ein wenig müde blickte sie noch einmal zur Uhr und seufzte. Noch immer viel zu früh. Sie konnte noch nicht ins Bett gehen. Zumindest bis Mitternacht wollte sie wach bleiben. Es wäre nun wirklich erbärmlich, wenn sie den einzigen Jahrtausendwechsel ihres Lebens verschliefe, auch wenn sie wusste, dass das neue Millenium eigentlich erst in gut einem Jahr beginnen würde. Natürlich hatte niemand auf sie hören wollen. Niemand nahm es so genau wie sie, auch wenn Harry immerhin ihrer Meinung gewesen war. Aber selbst er war nicht so … anal wie sie, was solche Dinge anbelangte, weshalb er dann letztlich doch mit dem Strom geschwommen war.

Seufzend schloss Hermine ihre Unterlagen und erhob sich ruckartig. Dabei erschrak Krummbein und verschwand in null Komma nichts aus dem Schlafzimmer. Verspannt bewegte Hermine ihren Kopf hin und her und beschloss spontan, den Jahrtausendwechsel in der Badewanne zu verbringen. Nichts ging über ein befreiendes Bad in fast kochend heißem Wasser, angereichert mit einer Nuance Rosenholzöl, dessen Duft sie in den letzten zwei Jahren lieben gelernt hatte.

Hermine entkleidete sich, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und betrat ihr Badezimmer. Mit einem Schwenk füllte sie die große Wanne mit heißem Wasser und goss einen winzigen Schuss Öl hinein. Sorgsam legte sie ihren Stab auf einen Schrank neben der Wanne ab, damit er immer in ihrer Reichweite war und holte sich die Flasche mit Rotwein und ihr Glas aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Mit allem versorgt, was sie bis Mitternacht brauchen würde, ging sie ins Bad und band dort ihr Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz zurück.

Keine Minute später lag sie bereits im Wasser und hatte zumindest ein wenig entspannter die Augen geschlossen. Aber selbst das Bad konnte ihr nicht das niederschmetternde Gefühl der Einsamkeit nehmen. Sie überlegte einen Moment, ob sie es sich nicht noch einmal anders überlegen und doch noch in den Fuchsbau aufbrechen sollte. Freilich gab es dafür gute Gründe. Sie wäre nicht mehr einsam und traurig, sondern könnte den anderen dabei zusehen, wie sie sich in angetrunkenem Zustand lächerlich machten. Immerhin war sie eine erwachsene Frau mit reichlich Selbstkontrolle, die nicht zwangsläufig etwas trinken musste, nur weil alle anderen ein Besäufnis veranstalteten.

Aber wollte sie sich wirklich die Blöße eines so späten Erscheinens geben? Hermine überlegte hin und her, war dann aber einfach zu stur. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen und würde sie nicht mehr revidieren. Keinesfalls. Seufzend schaltete sie ihr kleines Radio ein und wechselte den Sender, bis sie etwas Passendes gefunden hatte. Melancholisch lauschte sie der deprimierenden Musik.

Ein Plopp holte Hermine aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand. Jemand war zurück in das Haus appariert. Wer konnte das sein. Noch bevor sie eine Antwort auf diese Frage hatte, hörte sie jemanden rufen:

»Hermine, wo bist du?«

»Ich bin hier … im Badezimmer«, rief sie zurück und beantwortete damit Harrys Frage. Sie hörte seine Schritte näher kommen, als sie die Lautstärke des Radios herunterregelte.

»Bist du angezogen?«, fragte Harry durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür hindurch.

»Nein«, erwiderte Hermine, mit Blick auf ihren nackten Körper.

»Machst du dich gerade fertig? Wolltest du doch noch kommen?«, fragte Harry mit deutlicher Neugier in der Stimme.

»Nein, ich nehme nur ein Bad«, erwiderte Hermine etwas leiser. Sie fühlte sich seltsam. Sie war nackt und Harry nur gute drei Meter entfernt, auch wenn eine Tür zwischen ihnen war. Das machte sie ein wenig nervös.

»Du nimmst ein Bad? Jetzt? Warum?«, fragte er mit deutlichem Unverständnis in der Stimme.

»Ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun«, erwiderte Hermine Augen rollend.

»Dann willst du nicht mit zu den Weasleys?«

»Nein. Ich genieße mein Bad und gedenke den Jahreswechsel im warmen Wasser zu verbringen.«

»Das ist doch … also, wenn du nicht mitkommst, dann muss ich zu dir kommen.«

Hermine stockte nach diesen Worten der Atem. Harry würde nicht einfach ihr Badezimmer betreten … während sie nackt in der Wanne lag. Oder doch? »Wage es ja nicht«, schrie sie fast schon panisch.

»Reg dich ab«, war Harrys Antwort, nach der Hermine merkwürdige Geräusche aus ihrem Schlafzimmer kommen hörte. Da war so ein seltsames Rascheln. Schleifgeräusche. Als ob jemand Schubladen öffnete und wieder schloss. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Fast eine Minute lag sie verwirrt in ihrer Wanne und lauschte den Geräuschen, bis plötzlich die Badezimmertür aufging. Panisch riss sie den rechten Arm vor ihre Brüste und die linke Hand vor ihre Vulva, wodurch etwas Wasser überschwappte. »Raus«, schrie sie mit unnatürlich schriller Stimme, doch ging die Tür nicht zu. Stattdessen kam eine Hand durch den Spalt. In der Hand befand sich etwas Dunkelgrünes. Es war Stoff.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis Hermine begriff, was Harry da in seiner Hand hielt. Es dauerte so lange, weil sie nicht hatte glauben wollen, dass Harry einfach so ihre Schubladen und Schränke durchwühlen würde, um letztlich etwas zu finden, was Hermine lange versteckt gehalten hatte.

Sie besaß dieses besondere …_Teil_, seit gut zwei Jahren. Sie hatte es extra für ihren Badeurlaub in Frankreich erworben, den Harry seinen engsten Mitstreitern nach dem Sieg über Voldemort zur Erholung spendiert hatte. Es war ein von Hermine bisher noch nicht getragener Bikini.

Obgleich sie fest vorgehabt hatte, diesen besonderen Bikini am Strand zu tragen, war sie letztlich nicht mutig genug gewesen. Obwohl er nicht einmal übertrieben knapp geschnitten war, hätte er doch wesentlich mehr von Hermines Körper gezeigt, als sie als angemessen empfunden hatte. Der Anblick von Cho Chang, Fleur Weasley und Tonks in ihren atemberaubend knappen Bikinis war es gewesen, der Hermine letztlich davon überzeugt hatte, dass für sie ein einteiliger Badeanzug doch etwas besser geeignet war. Ein solcher Badeanzug hielt ihre größeren Brüste auch viel leichter im Zaum.

»Nimmst du ihn jetzt, oder soll ich ihn dir zuwerfen?«

»Was?«, fragte Hermine verwirrt.

Die Tür ging etwas weiter auf und Harrys ganzer Arm kam hindurch. Der Arm beugte sich am Ellbogen und der Unterarm schnellte plötzlich nach vorn. Im richtigen Moment öffnete sich Harrys Hand und ließ den Bikini in Hermines Richtung fliegen. Er landete genau in der Wanne. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie Harry das gemacht hatte.

»Zieh ihn an.«

»Was? Nein«, rief Hermine völlig durcheinander.

»Dann hast du Pech. Ich komme in genau einer Minute rein, egal ob du dann angezogen bist oder nicht. Also …«

»Das würdest du nicht wagen«, unterbrach Hermine empört. Sie errötete wie selten zuvor.

»Stell mich ruhig auf die Probe«, sagte Harry leise und mit soviel Ernst in der Stimme, dass sie seinen Worten tatsächlich glauben schenkte. Die Tür ging zu.

Panisch setzte Hermine sich aufrecht hin und begann das Oberteil anzuziehen. Mit geübten Handgriffen benötigte sie dafür keine zwanzig Sekunden, was ihr noch genug Zeit für das Unterteil lassen sollte. Sie stand auf und stieg in das kleine Stück Stoff hinein, nur um beim Hochziehen zu merken, dass ihr der Bikini nicht mehr passte. Sie bekam ihn nicht über ihre Oberschenkel gezogen. Er war viel zu eng geschnürt und nicht elastisch genug. Hatte sie tatsächlich so viel zugenommen? War sie wirklich so fett geworden?

Hermine wusste, dass sie am Ende des Krieges mit Voldemort einige Kilo abgemagert gewesen war. Die konstante Sorge um Harry hatte ihr das Essen schwer gemacht. Aber das sie nicht einmal mehr in ihren Bikini passte, irritierte sie doch sehr. Vielleicht hatte sie die Schnüre ja auch noch einmal neu verknotet, als sie das Unterteil nicht angehabt hatte. Das würde viel besser erklären, warum er überhaupt nicht passte. Hermine versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch gelang es ihr nicht. Aber das ist jetzt völlig egal, dachte sie verärgert. Es gab Wichtigeres.

Beim Blick auf die Wanduhr stellte Hermine fest, dass ihr keine dreißig Sekunden mehr blieben, um ihr Problem zu lösen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass Harry einen Teil ihres Körper zu sehen bekam, den noch nie ein Mann gesehen hatte. Eigentlich war es noch genug Zeit, wenn sie denn die Schleifen an den Seiten des Bikinis hätte öffnen können. Nervös fummelte sie an den Knoten herum. Aber es dauerte zu lange. Sie waren zu fest zugezogen. Ihre Finger begannen immer mehr zu zittern. Panisch blickte sie zur Tür und dann wieder zu ihren Händen. Ihre Augen wurden feucht. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Wieder blickte sie zur Tür und zurück. Die Panik wurde noch größer und Tränen begannen zu fließen.

Als Hermine die Schleifen endlich offen hatte, rechnete sie jeden Moment mit einem Aufgehen der Tür. Aber sie ging nicht auf. Hermine hatte genug Zeit, ihr Unterteil anzulegen, beide Seiten neu zuzuschnüren und es so an ihre Körpermaße anzupassen. Sie hatte sogar noch genug Zeit, sich wieder hinzusetzen. Und selbst dann ging die Tür nicht auf. Natürlich nicht. Es war eine leere Drohung gewesen.

Fassungslos über ihre eigene Dummheit schüttelte sie den Kopf. Natürlich war Harry nicht einfach so hereingekommen. Niemals hätte er in dieser Art und Weise ihre Privatsphäre verletzt. Wie blöd bin ich eigentlich, fragte sie sich wütend, während sie ihre Tränen wegwischte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er bemerkte, dass sie geweint hatte.

»Bist du fertig?«, fragte Harry eine gute Minute später. Er klang ein wenig unsicher, aber immer noch deutlich sicherer, als Hermine sich fühlte.

Sie prüfte noch einmal den Sitz ihres Bikinis. Ihre Augen weiteten sich beim Blick nach unten. Niemals zuvor hatte sie sich so verlegen gefühlt. Zwar bedeckte der Stoff ihre großen Brüste gerade so, tat aber nichts gegen die Offensichtlichkeit ihrer steifen Nippel. Fast hatte sie den Eindruck, als könnte sie durch den feuchten Stoff hindurch sehen.

»Ähhm … ich …«, begann sie hilflos. Eine neue Panikwelle überrollte sie.

»Bist du angezogen oder nicht?«, fragte Harry so eindringlich, dass Hermine diese Frage trotz wachsender Gesichtsröte und feucht werdenden Augen nicht verneinen konnte.

»Dann komme ich jetzt rein«, kündigte er an und öffnete gute fünf Sekunden später die Tür.

Hermines Blick wich im gleichen Moment von der Tür und fand eine der bemalten Wandfliesen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Sie konnte Harry nicht ansehen. Niemals wieder. Nicht nach all dem. Nur mühsam hielt sie neue Tränen zurück.

Mit rasendem Herzen spürte sie einige Sekunden später Harrys Eintritt ins Wasser. Es schwappte über, als er sich hinsetzte, doch reagierte Hermine nicht. Sie bewegte sich nicht, sah ihn nicht an. Sie ignorierte ihn einfach. Nur so konnte sie zumindest ein wenig ihrer Würde retten.

Lange Zeit war es still im Bad, bis Harry sie am Knie berührte, was sie zusammenzucken ließ. »Soll ich wieder gehen?«, fragte er schüchtern.

Erst jetzt drehte Hermine den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Er sah so jung aus. So unglaublich jung. Sie hatte ihn schon sehr lange nicht mehr so gesehen. Gerade als er sich erheben wollte, stoppte sie ihn mit der rechten Hand auf seiner Linken. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry lächelte unsicher, setzte sich dann aber wieder. Er blickte zu ihrem Radio. »Es sind nur noch zehn Minuten.«

»Was?«, fragte sie verwirrt.

»Es sind nur noch zehn Minuten … bis Mitternacht«, sagte er leise.

»Ach so«, erwiderte Hermine. Langsam bewegte sie ihre rechte Hand von Harrys Linker weg und drehte mit ihr den Lautstärkenregler wieder hoch. Sofort wurde Musik hörbar. Es war wohl eine Ballade, das Lied kannte Hermine aber nicht. Wieder waren beide einige Sekunden still.

»Ist der Wein gut?«, fragte Harry beinahe nur flüsternd.

Hermine sah zur Flasche und dann wieder zu Harry zurück. Sie nickte nervös. »Möchtest du ein Glas?«, fragte sie überhastet.

Als Harry nickte, nahm Hermine innerlich stöhnend ihren Zauberstab, den sie in ihrer Panik und während ihres Kampfes mit ihrem Bikini völlig vergessen hatte und verdoppelte ihr Weinglas mit einem Schwenk. Derweil schlug sie sich mental mit der Hand vor den Kopf. Das Problem mit den Schleifen wäre schließlich keines gewesen, wenn sie nur an ihren verfluchten Zauberstab gedacht hätte. Oder an das große Handtuch, welches nur einen Handgriff entfernt an der Wand hing. Hermine errötete ein wenig. Sie schämte sich, beides übersehen zu haben. Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Er hatte sie nicht nackt gesehen.

Da Harry einmal an seinem Glas nippte, tat Hermine es ihm gleich. »Schmeckt wirklich gut«, sagte er leise.

Mit Blick auf ihr Glas nickte Hermine zustimmend. Plötzlich sah sie ihn an. »Warum bist du hier?«

»Weil ich dich nicht einfach allein lassen konnte«, erwiderte Harry wie selbstverständlich. Vielleicht war es das auch.

»Du bist noch recht nüchtern«, merkte Hermine schließlich an. Sie hatte anderes erwartet.

»Der kleine Schluck eben war der erste Alkohol für mich.«

»Und warum?«, fragte sie neugierig.

»Deinetwegen. Falls du doch noch zu den Weasleys gekommen wärst.«

Hermine stellte ihr Glas wieder weg. Sie dachte über Harrys Worte nach. Sie wunderte sich, dass er ihretwegen keinen Alkohol getrunken hatte, obwohl er sich eine solche Gelegenheit sonst nicht entgehen ließ. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass er sonst ohne konkreten Anlass niemals trank. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass er bisher strickt in ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte. Nicht ein Blick war nach unten und damit zu ihren Brüsten gegangen. Vielleicht hat er sie beim reinkommen schon genug angesehen, dachte sie verdutzt. Oder sie interessieren ihn gar nicht. Der Gedanke deprimierte sie ein wenig.

»Ron wird Luna gleich fragen, ob sie ihn heiratet«, flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar.

»Was?«

»Genau um Mitternacht wird Ron vor Luna auf die Knie sinken und sie bitten, seine Frau zu werden«, wiederholte Harry. »Deshalb war er in der letzten Zeit so angespannt. Er hat es mir heute Morgen erzählt.«

»Ron wird heiraten?«, fragte Hermine fassungslos.

»Ich weiß«, sagte Harry mit einem Seufzer. »Wann haben wir nur angefangen, Erwachsen zu werden.«

»Und wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass Ron als erster Erwachsen werden würde«, ergänzte Hermine geschockt. »Wow. Ron wird heiraten.«

»Ja … Ron wird wirklich heiraten.«

Diese Nachricht ließ die ganze Anspannung aus Hermine herausfließen. Plötzlich saß sie wieder viel lockerer in der Wanne und konnte endlich anfangen, die Gesellschaft zu genießen. Sie würde den Jahreswechseln nicht allein verbringen müssen, sondern in der Gegenwart ihres allerbesten Freundes. Sie vergaß sogar, dass sie nur einen winzigen Bikini trug.

Lächelnd sah sie zu Harry. Seine Augen funkelten seltsam. »Gut für Ron«, sagte sie leise. Sie griff ihr Glas und hielt es Harry hin. »Auf Ron und Luna. Mögen sie für immer miteinander glücklich sein.«

»Auf Ron und Luna«, wiederholte er lächelnd. Beide stießen ihre Gläser an und tranken gemeinsam einen kleinen Schluck.

Während sie einander so anstarrten, merkten sie nicht wirklich, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Plötzlich war es beinahe Mitternacht und die Musik stoppte. Wie aus jedem anderen Radio in ganz England ertönte auch aus diesem Radio ein Countdown. Beide lächelten, während sie von Zehn aus rückwärts mitzählten, bis Big Ben das neue Millenium mit einem imposanten Glockenspiel willkommen hieß.

Hermine erhob erneut ihr Glas. »Frohes neues Jahr«, flüsterte sie lächelnd.

»Dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr, Hermine«, erwiderte Harry und stieß ihre Gläser aneinander an. Sie begann ihr Glas zum Mund zu führen, bemerkte aber, dass er nicht das gleich tat. Stattdessen sah er sie nur an. Tief in Gedanken versunken.

»Harry, alles in Ordnung?«

»Wenn ich dich etwas frage«, begann er, seine Stimme kaum hörbar über den Jubel aus dem Radio, »würdest du versprechen, mir die absolute Wahrheit zu sagen?«

»Was? Warum?«

»Versprichst du es?«, wiederholte Harry eindringlich.

Besorgnis schlich sich in Hermines gerade erst wieder aufgeheitertes Gemüt. Ihr erstklassiger und kostbarer Wein war schon wieder vergessen. »Natürlich … natürlich werde ich ehrlich antworten.«

»Liebst du mich?«

Seine Frage schockte Hermine bis tief in ihr Innerstes. Hätte sie auf ihren Füßen gestanden, zweifellos hätte sie nun einen Schritt oder auch mehrere zurück gemacht. Die Geräusche aus dem Radio verblassten und alles was Hermine noch bewusst wahrnahm, war Harry. Er blickte sie in einer Intensität an, die so typisch für ihn war. Seine grünen Augen sahen so dunkel aus und bahnten sich einen Weg direkt in ihre Seele. Dass er keine Brille trug, machte seinen Blick nur noch schärfer. Was sollte sie auf seine Frage antworten. Sie hatte versprochen, die absolute Wahrheit zu sagen, aber würde die Wahrheit ihre Freundschaft zerstören? Einmal mehr füllten Tränen ihre Augen, als sie realisierte, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihm die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Sie hatte es ihm schließlich versprochen. Sie würde ihm sagen, was bisher nur ihre Mutter wusste.

»Ja«, flüsterte sie, bereit ihn aus der Badewanne springen und aus dem Zimmer stürzen zu sehen; ihre Freundschaft in Trümmern liegend. Es war für so lange ihr größtes Geheimnis gewesen, dass es sich nun unwirklich anfühlte, es dem Mann zu offenbaren, der ihr einfach alles bedeutete. Sie spürte, wie ihre Tränen ihre Augen verließen und an ihren Wangen herabrollten. Dennoch wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus.

»Gut«, erwiderte er leise. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er ihr vergessenes Glas aus ihrer Hand nahm und es zusammen mit seinem eigenen auf dem kleinen Schrank abstellte.

»Was?«, gab sie quiekend von sich, nicht wirklich sicher, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

»Ich sagte, gut«, wiederholte er, bevor er etwas näher heranrutschte und ihre Tränen mit seinem Daumen wegwischte. »Weil das bedeutet, das ich tun kann, was ich tun wollte, ohne mich Fragen zu müssen, ob es wirklich das richtige ist oder ob du das gleiche empfindet oder ob ich damit den größten Idioten aus mir mache.« Und dann beugte er sich weiter vor, zog sie ein Stück näher heran und küsste sie. Sanft und zurückhaltend. Direkt auf die Lippen. Es war ein Kuss, der nur wenige Sekunden dauerte und doch genau das war, worauf Hermine ein Leben lang gewartet zu haben schien.

Als sie sich langsam wieder zurücklehnte, blickte sie intensiv in die Augen, die sie so sehr liebte. Sie war auf der Suche nach Bestätigung. »Heißt das … dass du mich auch liebst?«, fragte sie zögernd.

»Von ganzem Herzen.«

Hermine begann zu grinsen und lachte, als auch er grinste. Euphorisch rutschte sie wieder deutlich näher heran, griff seine Wangen und küsste ihn. Diesmal war der Kuss weder sanft noch zurückhaltend. Überkommen vom Gefühl jahrelang aufgestauter Leidenschaft, kroch sie förmlich in Harrys Schoß. Sie verschmolz ihren Körper mit seinem und verlor sich dabei im Rausch der Sinne.

Mit einiger Zurückhaltung brach Hermine schließlich aus Luftmangel die Verbindung. Langsam wich sie ein Stück zurück. Harry blickte sie mit einer Sehnsucht an, von der sie wusste, dass sie genauso groß wie ihre eigene war. Seine Atmung war unrhythmisch und flach. Nur mit ihrem Blick versuchte sie ihm klar zu machen, dass sie noch nicht fertig waren und er schien zu verstehen.

»Willst du das wirklich?«

Hermine sah ihn an und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. »Ja«, war alles, was sie sagte.

Harrys Hände suchten und fanden die kleine Schleife an ihrem Busen, die ihr Bikinioberteil zusammenhielt. Langsam zog er an einer der dünnen Schnüre, bis sich die Schleife löste. Harry schien noch nervöser als Hermine zu sein, als er den Stofffetzen über ihren Kopf zog und dann neben der Wanne fallen ließ. Erst jetzt blickte er wirklich hinab. Sein Mund öffnete sich und zeigte mit einem Mal ein beinahe schon kindliches Staunen.

»Du kannst sie anfassen«, flüsterte Hermine schüchtern.

Harry zögerte nicht lange, bevor er die rechte Hand hob und damit ihre linke Brust umschloss. Er war unglaublich sanft, als er das Gewicht in seiner Hand wog und dann seinen Daumen über ihren harten Nippel rollen ließ. Aus Hermines Mund entkam ein leises Seufzen, welches Harry noch zusätzlich zu motivieren schien. Er griff nur einen winzigen Tick fester zu, was sich für sie allerdings gleich erheblich besser anfühlte. Vorsichtig massierte er ihre Brust.

Hermine rutschte ein Stück vor und erschrak ein wenig, als sie seine Erektion spürte, die genau gegen ihre Schamlippen drückte. Bevor sie aber zurückweichen konnte, hielt Harry sie fester in seinen Armen und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Er leckte nur einen Moment später über ihre Unterlippe und erbat zum ersten Mal Einlass in ihren Mund. Atemlos gewährte Hermine ihm diesen Wunsch und hieß seine Zunge ungeduldig mit ihrer eigenen willkommen. Schnell wurde das Zungenspiel der zwei aber immer gefühlvoller.

Harry schmeckte kräftig … würzig und dennoch auch süß. Die Süße muss vom Wein kommen, dachte sie verträumt. Allerdings verließ dieser Gedanke sofort ihren Verstand, als sie seine Finger an den Schleifen spürte, die ihr Bikiniunterteil an ihrem Leib hielten. Obwohl sie sicher war, gleich völlig nackt in Harrys Schoß zu sitzen, verharrte er still in dieser Stellung. Hermine beendete den Kuss und lehnte sich ein kleines Stück zurück. Mit ihrem Blick gab sie ihm die Erlaubnis fortzufahren und begann ihn von Neuem zu küssen.

Langsam und vorsichtig zog Harry an den Schleifen, bis sich diese öffneten. Überdeutlich spürte Hermine es, als er den Stoff gemächlich durch ihren Schritt nach vorne zog und ihn schließlich ebenfalls neben der Wanne auf den Boden fallen ließ. Noch deutlicher spürte sie allerdings seine linke Hand, die den gleichen Ort ertastete. Sie erschauerte als Harrys Finger durch ihr weiches Schamhaar glitten, sich auch von ihren Schamlippen nicht stoppen ließen und schließlich endlich in ihr Innerstes eindrangen. Selbst das noch immer sehr warme Wasser konnte die entstehende Gänsehaut nicht verhindern.

Nie zuvor war Hermine dort von fremden Fingern angefasst worden. Auch diese Tatsache war es, die jede noch so kleine Berührung jetzt so intensiv machte. Dass es aber Harry war, der sie an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle liebkoste, steigerte Hermines Sehnsucht ins Unerträgliche. Sie begehrte ihn. Alles von ihm. Sie brauchte und wollte ihn. Ihre kleine Hand suchte und fand den Weg in seine Shorts. Vorsichtig griff sie zu und begann ihn zu streicheln. Sie spürte ihn zucken und öffnete die Augen, gerade als er in ihren Mund stöhnte.

»Hier … oder im Bett?«, fragte Hermine schüchtern, aber fordernd zugleich. Sie beschleunigte die Auf- und Abbewegung ihrer Hand.

»Mir egal«, flüsterte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. »Ich will nur in dir sein.«

»Dann wähle ich das Bett«, flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen lächelnd. Auch sie wollte in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als Harry endlich in sich zu spüren. »Komm«, war alles, was sie noch sagte.

»Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch einmal im Fuchsbau blicken lassen«, schlug Hermine ziemlich lahm vor, als sie ihren Kopf etwas nach links bewegte, damit Harry ihren Nacken besser erreichen konnte.

»Nah … nicht wirklich«, erwiderte Harry, während er weiter sanft an ihr knabberte. Er schlug den Weg zu ihrer Schulter ein.

»Kannst du glauben, dass wir tatsächlich schon das Jahr 2000 haben?«

»So halbwegs«, murmelte Harry. Seine Hand umschloss ihre Brust und sein Mund bewegte sich langsam in Richtung ihrer Brustwarze.

»Harry?«

"Mmmm?"

»Bedeutet das, dass wir nun ein Paar sind?«

Harry stoppte seine Liebkosungen und blickte auf. »Das will ich doch hoffen«, sagte er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, »besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mich extra für meine große Liebe aufgespart habe und … naja … lass uns einfach sagen …«

»Das dein Sparkonto nun mit Sicherheit aufgelöst ist«, beendete Hermine giggelnd den Satz. Sie rollte auf die Seite und blickte ihm genau in die Augen. »Heute Nacht war unglaublich.«

»Das kannst du laut sagen«, flüsterte er eindringlich.

»Hast du das alles geplant. Ich meine … irgendwie … du hast dich seit ein paar Tagen merkwürdig verhalten. Es ist mir zwar jetzt erst so wirklich bewusst, aber …« Sie sprach nicht weiter.

»Ich habe sicher nicht geplant, mit dir in der Badewanne zu sitzen … oder gar in deinem Bett zu enden, welches übrigens sehr viel komfortabler ist als meins … nur so nebenbei bemerkt.«

»Das liegt daran, dass ich nicht in einen Laden renne, mich auf das erstbeste Bett werfe und es sofort kaufe«, erklärte sie mit einem Grinsen. »Ich habe recherchiert, bevor ich …«

»Natürlich hast du das getan. Deshalb liebe ich dich.«

»Weil ich eine Streberin bin?«

»Weil du nicht einfach kopfüber in Untiefen springst, so wie ich das für gewöhnlich mache«, erklärte er, bevor er sie sanft küsste.

»Also … hast du das heute geplant?«, fragte sie erneut, seine Schulter mit dem Finger anstupsend.

»Ja und nein«, erwiderte Harry rätselhaft. Er ließ seine Hand sanft über ihre Wange gleiten. »Ich wusste, dass ich endlich herauskriegen musste, wie du für mich empfindest, weil es mich langsam wahnsinnig gemacht hat. Und ich war entschlossen, es heute Abend … gestern Abend zu tun. Ich habe darüber sogar mit Ron gesprochen, auch wenn er keine Hilfe war. Das ist ne gute Woche her. Aber wie ich dir deine Gefühle entlocken sollte, war mir lange unklar. Vor allem, als du nicht zur Party gekommen bist.«

»Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht gegangen bin«, hauchte Hermine ihm entgegen, seine Augen mit ihren eigenen fixierend.

»Genau wie ich.« Er lächelte verschmitzt, als er sie küsste. Zuerst war er ganz sanft zu ihr, wurde aber schnell deutlich leidenschaftlicher … bis etwas laut am Fenster kratzte.

»Verdammt«, fluchte Hermine. Harry lachte.

»Es ist nur eine Eule. Lass sie einfach«, schlug er vor, ehe er sich wieder ihrer Brust widmete und mit seiner Zunge über ihren steifen Nippel leckte. Hermine erzitterte in seinen Armen, als er ihre ganze Brustwarze in seinen Mund saugte. Er ließ von ihr ab und blies auf ihren feuchten Nippel. Hermine erzitterte erneut. »Es ist fast drei Uhr früh. Wer um diese Zeit eine Eule schickt, muss damit rechnen, dass die Nachricht nicht sofort gelesen wird.«

Zuerst wollte Hermine auf Harry hören, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen. Sie konnte die Eule nicht stundenlang warten lassen, nur um ihrem eigenen Vergnügen nachzugehen. Schweren Herzens drehte sie sich zum Fenster um. Sie erkannte die Eule schon auf den ersten Blick. Sie gehörte den Weasleys. »Vielleicht ist die Nachricht von Ron.« Sie löste sich aus Harrys Armen, der sie nur widerwillig gehen ließ und stand auf. Langsam lief sie zum Fenster. Auf dem Weg zuckte sie einige Male zusammen. Ihr Unterleib fühlte sich so an, als ob sie Muskelkater hatte. Die von Harry so zärtlich aufgetragene Salbe hatte zwar die kleine Wunde geschlossen, aber wohl nicht alle Folgen ihres ersten Males beseitigen können.

Mit Bedacht öffnete Hermine das Fenster und entfernte die kleine Pergamentrolle vom Fuß der Eule, die sofort wieder in der Nacht verschwand. Sie lief zu Harry zurück und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er rutschte hinter sie und küsste ihren Nacken. Neugierig rollte sie das Pergament auseinander.

»Ist wirklich von Ron. Luna hat „Ja" gesagt und …«, las Hermine vor, während ihr Mund auch schon im Schock aufging.

»Was ist?«, fragte Harry. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten. Er sah verwirrt aus.

»Ron gratuliert uns. Er schreibt, dass es wirklich langsam Zeit wurde und das wir es nicht zu wild treiben sollen«, erwiderte Hermine staunend.

»Was? Wie zum Henker …«, begann Harry, der schon nach dem Pergament greifen wollte, wurde aber durch das Klingeln von Hermines Handy unterbrochen. »Wer ist das jetzt?«

»Heilige Schei…«

Harry lachte. »Na na … Hermine, zweimal Fluchen in einer Minute. Das ist neu.«

»Das sind meine Eltern«, kreischte sie fast schon und drückte Harrys Hand von ihrer Brust weg. »Oh Gott … es sind meine Eltern. Harry, zieh dir sofort was an.«

»Was? Warum?«

»Weil ich auf keinen Fall nackt mit meiner Mum und meinem Dad spreche, während ich mit meinem gleichfalls nackten Freund im Bett sitze und mich von ihm befummeln lasse.« Sie stand auf, lief zu Harrys Kleiderhaufen und zog sein T-Shirt hervor. Schnell zog sie es über ihren Kopf, bevor sie ihm seine noch etwas feuchten Boxershorts zuwarf. Sie lief zu ihrem Handy und klappte es auf.

Leise lachend zog Harry seine Boxershorts an und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern. Er griff seinen Zauberstab und trocknete den Stoff mit einem Schwenk.

»Hallo?«, sagte Hermine, die sich auf der anderen Seite auf das Bett setzte. Harry rutschte über die Matratze und setzte sich breitbeinig hinter sie.

»Hi, Mum! Wie ist die Reise?« Hermine schob Harrys Hand von ihrer Brust. »Oh ja … euch beiden auch ein frohes neues Jahr.«

Pause. Harry zog Hermines Pferdeschwanz aus dem Weg und küsste ihren Hals und Nacken. Zärtlich biss er in ihre weiche Haut und kostete ein wenig von ihrem Schweiß. Als sie das Handy zu ihrem anderen Ohr bewegte, um Harry zum Aufhören zu bewegen, wechselte auch er mit seinen zärtlichen Bissen die Seite.

»Nein. Nein … du hast mich nicht geweckt.« Pause. »Eigentlich … nein … ich bin nicht zu der Party gegangen. Aber Harry ist kurz vor Mitternacht hergekommen. Und wir haben dann hier zusammen gefeiert.« Pause. »Ja … ja, wir hatten viel«, Hermine verschluckte sich, »ja, wir hatten sehr viel Spaß. Und was habt ihr beide gemacht?«

Pause. Harrys Hand erreichte Hermines rechtes Knie und wanderte langsam ihren Schenkel hinauf. Unbewusst spreizte sie ihre Beine ein wenig und erleichterte ihm so den Zugang.

»Wow … das klingt wirklich toll. Da hast du mit Daddy sicher jede Menge Spaß gehabt.«

Pause. Hermine schlug gegen Harrys Arm, als er mit seinen Fingern an ihrer intimsten Stelle angekommen war und sie zwischen ihren Schamlippen zu streicheln begann. Hermine konnte keinesfalls dulden, dass er sie an einer Stelle berührte, die nicht berührt werden sollte, wenn man mit seinen Eltern telefonierte.

»Sicher … hi, Daddy! Frohes Neues«, krächzte Hermine angestrengt heraus. Harrys Streicheleinheiten gingen nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber.

Pause. Harrys Finger stoppten ihre Bewegungen einen Moment, ehe er mit seinem Mittelfinger in sie eindrang. Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut und konnte ihrem Vater kaum noch zuhören. Harry legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter und zog sie etwas fester gegen seinen Körper. Sie spürte seine Bereitschaft deutlich an ihrem Po. Obwohl sie noch mehr von ihm erwartet hätte, hielt er sich aber plötzlich zurück. Für seine Zurückhaltung auf diesem Gebiet war sie ausgesprochen dankbar, obwohl sie das zuvor nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

»Oh nein … nun … na ja … es war eine spontane Entscheidung. Und ich bin froh, dass ich nicht zur Party gegangen bin und das Harry wieder zurückgekommen ist. Es war wirklich toll.«

Pause. Harry wartete.

»Einfach perfekt. So weich … und er hat genau die richtige Süße. Einer der besten Weine, die ich jemals probiert habe. Harry und ich haben dir und Mum sogar noch etwas übrig gelassen.«

Pause. Harry stutzte ein wenig, als er Hermines wachsende Anspannung bemerkte. Er konnte sogar die Hitze in ihr aufsteigen spüren, die von einem gewaltigen Gefühl der Verlegenheit kommen musste. Auch ihren stark beschleunigenden Herzschlag spürte er an seinem Mittelfinger. Das war ein äußerst merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er wunderte sich, was ihr Vater gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte.

»Si-Sicher. Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Bis … bis dann Dad.« Pause. Hermines Anspannung wuchs noch. »Hi, Mum. Ja, Mum. Ich … ich bin sicher, Mum. Nein … nicht so bald. Ja … du hast recht. Ja, neun Monate wären schon recht bald. Aber nein … keine Sorge. Oh … okay. Wirklich? Ähm … Danke. Ähm … also … ich seh euch beide am Samstag. Ich … ja … okay … ich bringe Harry mit. Ja … den Wein auch. Ähm … ja … ihr auch. Ich wünsche euch auch noch viel Spaß. Ja … das werde ich. Bis dann.«

»Was zum Teufel war das denn?«, fragte Harry verwirrt, während Hermine das Handy zuklappte und auf ihren Nachttisch legte.

»Also … ich … ich … also … Mum und Dad … sie sagen „Hallo". Und ich soll Ron danken. Und das wir hoffentlich verhütet haben. Und das das zweite Mal noch viel besser ist, als das erste Mal.«

»Sie … sie wissen es?«, fragte Harry so geschockt, dass er sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen ließ. Als er seinen Finger dabei aus seinem warmen Nest zog, lief ein Schauer über Hermines Rücken.

»Yap«, antworte sie atemlos. Sie drehte sich um und kniete sich über Harrys Schoß. Als sie seine Erregung in ihrem Schritt spürte, bekam sie erneut eine Gänsehaut. Sie schluckte und atmete tief durch. »Wie es aussieht, stand Ron vor gut einer Woche mit meiner Mutter in Kontakt. Er muss ihr erzählt haben, was du ihm erzählt hast und sie hat ihm erzählt, was ich ihr schon vor Monaten erzählt hatte. Den Rest haben sich Ron und meine Mutter wohl zusammengereimt … und sie hat meinen Dad eingeweiht.« Hermine begann zu grinsen. Als sich Harrys Augen weiteten, griff sie schnell seine Hände und pinnte sie über seinem Kopf auf das Bett. Er wehrte sich nicht. »Und … nur so nebenbei … danke, dass du deine Finger nicht von mir lassen konntest, während ich mit meinen Eltern telefoniert habe.« Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme verlor durch das schelmische Funkeln in ihren Augen seine Wirkung.

»Es war mir ein Vergnügen«, erwiderte Harry grinsend.

»Das glaube ich gern«, hauchte Hermine ihm entgegen, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und sein T-Shirt in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung wieder auszog. Er starrte sofort gebannt auf ihren Busen. »Sollen wir gemeinsam recherchieren, ob meine Mutter recht hat?«

»Wenn sie auch nur ein kleines bisschen wie du ist«, Harry grinste und umschloss ihre beiden Brüste, »dann hat sie einfach immer und mit allem recht.« Er zog Hermine zu sich nach unten und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Hermine rieb sich fast schon gierig an ihm. Sinnlich leckte sie über seine Lippen und biss zärtlich in seine Zunge. »Und das du mir das niemals vergisst«, flüsterte sie grinsend in seinen Mund.

**Ende**


End file.
